


I Dare You

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Series: KanoKido Week [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kanokido, kanokido week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, for a couple, we never really seem to do anything that romantic.”</p><p>KanoKido Week 2015, Day 1. Prompt: Dates/Firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

“You know, for a couple, we never really seem to do anything that romantic.”

 

The comment took Kido off guard, especially when she hadn’t even noticed the blond sitting there. He’d must have sat down while she was washing the dishes. “Well, yeah. The Dan doesn’t need to know about us yet, so we’re going to skip out on the public displays of affection for a while.”

 

The blond pouted. While dating encouraged them to open up a bit more, they still hadn’t taken any major steps to a more serious relationship. “Oh come on, that’s no fun, Kido. One of the best parts about dating is the kissing.” The greenette just grumbled, going back to her chores. “Oh, I get it. You’re just embarrassed. You haven’t had a kiss before and are worried you’re gonna mess up~”

 

“S-shut up…” She blushed, pulling up her inner collar. “It’s not like a see you instigating a make out session, even in private. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re too intimidated to even try to kiss me.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Kano looked over at her. “Ahhhhh, Kido-san’s not that scary~ I could kiss you any time I want to!”

 

“Heh, you keep believing that Kano. Really, I’d like to see you try. I dare you to even try. Then you’d see how ‘scary’ I really am.” Wandering away from the sink, she went to dry her hand, completely unaware of the quiet footsteps on the floorboards. “So, what do you want for- Mmm!”

 

It was a bit sloppy and off point. Kido’s head was turned, Kano cupping her chin in his hand. His lips were soft, tasting faintly of honey. Taken completely off guard, Kido stared wide-eyed until the the shorter pulled away. “I said I could kiss you any time I wanted to. I just wasn’t going to yet, until you dared me. You should know I don’t back down from dares, Kido~” He wore a smile, but it quickly faded as he looked at Kido. “Uhhhh, you okay, Kido..?”

 

Kido’s head was down, face beet red, and whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Kano couldn’t tell. Either way, he was expecting a, well-meaning, jab to the gut to remind him about personal space or something, especially when Kido grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

 

He was taken off guard when he felt lips pressed against his, rougher and more passionate than his earlier peck was. Regaining his composure, he wrapped his arms around the back of her neck, deepening the kiss of his own volition. Something about the kiss, Kano would note, was more demanding than his. Her tongue poking at his lips for entrance, still tasting of the lunch she’d been cleaning up after. As he tried to breath in, he let out a pleasured whine. The whine only increased to a disappointed groan when she pulled away from him.

 

“So, was that ‘scary’ enough for you, Kano?” The taller girl was smirking. Regardless of if it was the act itself or the roughness of the kiss, but Kano’s deception was nonexistent. His cheeks were painted an even darker read than hers were before.

 

He could barely form his words at this point, trying to regain his composure. “W-we can continue that after dinner, r-right?”

 

Kido chuckled a bit, reveling in the deceiver’s embarrassment. “Yeah, sure. But really, you should take care of that before the others see.”

 

Kano saw his reflection on the countertop, bright red blush and all. “Y-yeah. See you later.” He dashed out of the room, trying to calm down and put on a plain expression again. He would try to hide it, but he greatly enjoyed this side of Kido, possibly even more than her shy, embarrassed side. He could hardly wait to learn more about what Kido hid under her tough exterior.

 

 


End file.
